The present disclosure relates to the structure of a vent of an electronic apparatus.
As a related art, an electronic apparatus that sucks in the external air by driving of a cooling fan and cools heat generating components such as integrated circuits and power supply circuits by the sucked air has been utilized. In this kind of electronic apparatus, an exhaust port used to discharge the sucked air is made. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,445, plural louvers lined in the vertical direction are provided for the exhaust port. By the louvers, components (in this patent document, power supply circuit) disposed inside the electronic apparatus can be prevented from being visible from the external.